1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved holder for saw blades which permits the concurrent use of a pair of blades in a jig saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various arrangements for permitting the concurrent use of a pair of cutting blades are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 782,121, which issued to R. Forman on Feb. 7, 1905, discloses an early saw construction that utilizes a holder assembly for a plurality of saw blades. More particularly, the invention disclosed in this patent is directed to a manually usable saw having two paralleledly aligned blades. The distance between the blades can be varied and more than two blades can be used if desired.
While the above-described saw illustrates the basic concept of a dual saw blade construction, the particular design of the holder assembly would not facilitate a use of the invention with a modern day electrically powered saw. The recognition of such a need for a dual blade saw utilizable with an electric power source led to the issuance of U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,923, which issued to G. Besthorne on Oct. 7, 1969. This patent discloses a dual blade notching saw which effectively comprises a pair of jig saw blades integrally attached together. A support pin is positioned between the blades to provide for the reinforcement thereof. While this blade construction is operable to perform its desired function, no deep cutting of wood could be facilitated without a removal of the reinforcement pin. Further, the blades are located at a fixed distance apart with no means being provided for an adjustment of the spacing therebetween.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved blade constructions which provide for an efficient and easy variance of spacing therebetween. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.